Yvette Dupont
Proper and well-mannered, Yvette has cultivated the image of royalty. Generally even-handed and even-tempered, few have ever seen her lose her temper. However, even in the heat of anger, she retains a noble indignation in her responses. She’s somewhat motherly and exudes the aura of someone with high expectations. While willing to demonstrate a sense of humor around her friends and closer subordinates, she often bottles things up and tends to try and do everything herself too often. Yvette comes from an economically unstable part of inhabited-space. While not quite as unstable as some place like the Outer Ring, her home is still characterized by high levels of corruption, high poverty and crime, and scarcity of hope. An orphanage took her in and did its best to keep her and other children safe from the unfortunate circumstances many of them shared. In her youth, Yvette, like other children of her station, was despondent, cynical, and hopeless. She manifested a relatively high level of intelligence and awareness through her constant disappointment in most of the adults around her. Her constant question was, “If there are people out there capable of stopping this, where are they? And why do they all seem to just want to make it worse?” It should come as no surprise that when large scale riots engulfed her orphanage, she didn’t expect anyone to come save them. This mistaken expectation caused a great change in outlook. When all other defense forces had pulled out, a single unit remained, refusing to abandon the orphanage. Yvette witnessed Gemini-11 hold the line long enough to for the violence and chaos to die down. The pilot exited his vehicle after the conflict and began talking with the orphanage’s leadership. After briefly checking on the needs of the orphanage, the pilot prepared to return to the rest of his unit. “Why did you stay?” she asked him. “Because no one else would,” he answered with a chuckle before disappearing back into his vehicle. As caretakers whisked Yvette away from the pilot’s vehicle, she resolved to be like him. She would find the power to never let others push around the weak. And if no one else would rise to the occasion, she would do it alone. Yvette’s behavior changed from someone who was at odds with the world to that of someone who looked down at it benevolently. She became someone who maintained an air of serenity and composure. She felt like she was above the world, much to the chagrin of those around her who merely were trying to get by. Regardless of how people felt about her view of the world, none could dispute that she was an effective and capable leader. Yvette took that leadership and attended the Federal Academy, not as a pilot, but as a commander. She’d hoped to protect the weak and rule benevolently as the “Duchess” many mockingly called her. However, once conflict broke out, her priorities were clarified as she sought to involve herself in the campaign closest to her home, where she knew the people would be overlooked. It was then she was paired with Constança and assigned her hometown to set up a proper defensive outpost. There, Yvette’s story begins.